


Like Royalty

by magsforya



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Chris, M/M, Not Famous, Not Famous Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsforya/pseuds/magsforya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is a famous actor who meets a not famous Darren at a friend’s party. They hit it off immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/84863223414/like-royalty)

                When they first meet, it is never brought up. They are in the kitchen at the same time, both trying to grab a beer, and when the guy snatches the last one from the counter Chris lets out an audible sigh. When the guy sees Chris’ dejected face—cheeks rosy from sweating and dancing in the living room—he hands Chris the beer and says, “Here. You take it.”

                Chris takes it automatically, shocked that this man was giving him the last of the alcohol. But Darren chuckles and opens up a cabinet door.

                “I know where the secret stash is,” he winks.

                He grabs the bottle of whiskey and a plastic cup, throwing some ice in it from the freezer, and pouring himself a glass. Chris looks around the kitchen for a bottle opener, and when he can’t find one he feels the man grab his hand to steady the beer. He pulls his keychain off and used the bottle opener attached to pull the cap off.

                “Thanks,” Chris says.

                “No problem,” he shrugs, leaning against the counter and sipping his drink. “I’m Darren, by the way.

                “Chris,” Chris responds loudly, not wanting his voice to be drowned out by the bass overflowing from the other room.

                They go their separate ways, but an hour later they end up together outside with a few other people, Darren smoking a cigarette and laughing at jokes while Chris leans against the patio wall.

                “Hey, you’ve met Darren, right?” Carl asks, gesturing to Darren who’s telling some fantastical story that requires lots of ridiculous faces and larger than life hand gestures.

                “Yeah,” Chris says. “In the kitchen.”

                “He’s a cool guy. You two would get along.”

                Chris nods dumbly, not sure what to say to that. But he likes to think that he can get along with anyone, so he scoots closer to the group and listens to Darren’s story.

                Chris only knows Carl out here. He has a few other friends inside, but this party in general is filled with people he’s never met. He knows Carl through work. He’s done lighting design for a few of the shows Chris has been a part of, and they instantly clicked when they met a year ago.

                “Guys, this is Chris. Chris, this is the guys,” Carl says.

                “Hello guys,” Chris responds.

                He immediately gets pulled into a conversation about who has the craziest college experience, and he comes in third place. Darren comes in second after telling an almost vomit inducing story about the time his roommate got pissed at him for never doing the dishes and put laxatives in his milk carton.

                They end up in their own private conversation on the corner of the patio after that, and Chris is happy to find that Carl was right—he and Darren really do get along. They both like to read fantasy novels, they’re both obsessed with theatre, and they both got fired from their very first jobs. Darren because he kept forgetting to show up, and Chris because he lied on his application and said he was older than he was.

                All in all, it’s a good night. Chris walks away with Darren’s number and a promise that they will grab food together one time. It’s always nice to make new friends, Chris thinks.

* * *

Darren turns out to be more than just a friend.

                It’s inevitable, really. The first time they go out for lunch after the party, Darren’s hand keeps brushing his as they walk down the Los Angeles streets. When they sit down to lunch at a local restaurant, he keeps his eyes so fixated on Chris, a little smile pulling at his lip, that Chris can’t help but blush and feel flustered.

                They kiss the third time they hang out. Darren insists on driving Chris back to his place since Chris’ car is in the shop and he had to have Darren pick him up in the first place. When Darren parks in Chris’ driveway he steps out of the car.

                “I gotta walk you to the door!” He says as an explanation, smiling.

                When they walk up the path Darren’s pinky intertwines itself with Chris’.

                “You’re probably the funniest person I’ve ever met,” Darren says conversationally, turning his body so he’s facing Chris’. They’re outside of Chris’ front door, pinkies still attached, when Darren leans in and kisses him.

                They keep going out on dates, and they keep kissing. They have sex and they go out, and all of their mutual friends know that they are happy together. But they never put a name on who they are. They never hold hands in public, never make out at the movie theaters. There’s no overlying tension or need to keep it secret, but they’re both being cautious and Chris knows why.

                He brings it up about two months after they met.

                “Is it a problem? Me being…me,” he asks.

                He and Darren are hanging out at Darren’s place, cooking dinner together. Darren is manning the stove, and Chris is chopping the vegetables they need to make stir fry.

                “I like that you’re you,” Darren says.

                Chris rolls his eyes. “Me being famous,” he responds.

                “Is it a problem for you?” Darren asks, turning around and looking at Chris.

                “No,” Chris says. He’s had a while to think about it. He’s happy with where he is. He just doesn’t want to drag an unsuspecting victim into the limelight.

                “Is it a problem for you that I’m _not_?” Darren asks.

                “That you’re what? Not famous?”

                “Yeah. Is that…okay?”

                “Of course it is,” Chris says immediately. “Duh,” he adds as an afterthought.

                “Good. I’m glad. It would suck if you didn’t want to date a mere peasant like me,” Darren smiles.

                “I prefer the plebeians,” Chris responds. “Makes me feel more important being surrounded by their modesty.”

                Darren laughs. “I’ll have you know that I am not only a pleb, but damn proud of it, too. You sell outs are too hoity toity. Just the other day you demanded I give you _two-ply_ toilet paper. Who has the money for that?!”

                “Rich people like me,” Chris smiles. “But don’t worry. As my once-a-year charitable act, I will donate a twenty-four pack to your bathroom.”

                “How kind of you,” Darren says, walking up to Chris and kissing him on the jaw.

                “It’s the least I could do,” Chris says, turning into the kiss.

                “And why’s that?” Darren asks.

                “Because I plan on making you my boyfriend.”

                “Well, I plan on accepting,” Darren says, wrapping his hands around Chris’ waste and squeezing.

                “Don’t worry. I’ll treat you like royalty,” Chris whispers against Darren’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Rebloggable on [Tumblr](http://magsforya.tumblr.com/post/84863223414/like-royalty)


End file.
